Why didn't you tell him
by seanNemma4eva
Summary: Semma. Emma has a daughter, but Sean doesn't know yet. If you hate semmas don't read. Major semma.
1. Bio

Hey it's Emma. Okay. No bad comments, it hurts. lol. Okay, this is a semma fic. Okay?

Blah, blah, blah. Don't own degrassi. I wish though. :-(

Chapter 1

Bios.

**This takes place four years after Emma and Sean graduate.**

Emma: Single, has a daughter. Sean is the father but doesn't know about it yet. Works as a journalist and volunteers at the animal shelter.

Sean: Single, has a daughter, but doesn't know. Owns a shop. Cameron's Customs Cars.

Manny: Lives with Emma, helps her with her daughter. Married to Craig. Has a son. Her jobs is that she is an actress.

Craig: Lives with Emma too. Married to Manny. Has a son. In a band.

Katie: Emma and Sean's daughter. Doesn't know her dad. She is 3 years old.

John: Manny and Craig's son. He is 4 years old.

**Sean got Emma pregnant in high school. They broke up in a fight they had. They never saw each other ever again. They broke up before Emma found out she was pregnant. He moved away so she never got to tell him.**

Hope you like the start. It's a semma fic, remember, so if you hate semma, don't read this or don't comment.

3 always,

Emma


	2. Hungry

No bad comments, it hurts. lol.

Blah, blah, blah. Don't own degrassi. I wish though. :-(

Chapter 2

Em: Emma

S: Sean

M: Manny

C: Craig

K: Katie

J: John

This one is going to be short, sorry.

**Emma and Manny are watching television.**

K: Mommy

Em: Yes Katie?

K: I'm hungway.

Em: Okay(getting out of her seat)What would you like to eat?

K:Pancwaks

Em:Okay sweetie.

Em:...Oh wait, we have to get it out the store. We don't have all the ingredients. Would you like to go to the store?

K: Yeah!

Em: Manny you coming?

M: Sure why not, since Craig is at work.

Em: Okay

**Okay comment.**

3 always,

Emma


	3. Is that you?

No bad comments, it hurts. lol.

Blah, blah, blah. Don't own degrassi. I wish though. :-(

Chapter 3

Em: Okay we got the eggs. All we need to get is the powder.(Moving the cart and not paying attention she bangs into something.

Em: Oh... sorry.

??: (Oh... sorry.)

Em: Sean?

??:(Emma?)

Em: What are you doing here?

S: Well I moved back.

Em: I haven't seen you in a long time.

S: I know.

M: Umm...

S: Oh... hey Manny.

M: Hey

S: And who is this little cutie?(Points to Katie)

Em: That's Katie...umm...

M: She's mine!(Emma looking relieved)

S: Really?(Looking confused)She doesn't look like you. She looks more like Emma.

Em: You know what everyone says that.

M: That's John.(Points to him)

S: Who are the parents?

M: Me again. Craig is the father.

Em: Yeah.

S: Oh... Well I got to go. Here's my number so you guys can call me some time. Bye.

Em: Bye(looking sad, yet happy.

**Okay comment.**

3 always,

Emma


	4. What should I do!

No bad comments, it hurts. lol.

Blah, blah, blah. Don't own degrassi. I wish though. :-(

Chapter 4

**Back at the house.**

C: What did you do today?

J: (running up to Craig) We saw Sean.

(Craig's eyes get wide)

C: What?! Does he know?

M: Nope! I think Emma was glad to see him though.

C: Is she going to tell him?

**Emma runs in the living room where everyone is at.**

Em: I don't know, should I tell him?

K: Tell who wha?

Em: Nothing sweetie. Go with John into the other room and play with your toys, while me, Auntie Manny, and Uncle Craig talk? Okay?

K: Otay, come on Johnny.

**Katie and John run into the other room. **

Em: What am I going to do?!

M: Maybe you should tell him.

C: Yeah Emma.

Em: But what if he hates me?

M: Maybe he won't hate you.

C: You have to try.

Em: Maybe I will, I have to think about it.

M: At least you're thinking about it.

C: That's a start!

Em: But what about you telling him that she's your child?

C: What?!

M: Oh... yeah.

C: What?!

M: Sorry Craig I didn't want Sean to ask questions.

C: Okay?(Looking confused)

Em: I'm going to call him.(Grabbing the phone)

S: Hello?

Em: Hey Sean it's Emma.

S: Hey Em.

Em: How are you?

S: I'm good. How about you?

Em: Yeah, I'm fine.

S: That's good. Hey do you want to go to the DOT with me tonight?

Em: Okay, sure.

S: I'll pick you up at 7.

Em: Okay(Tells him the directions)

S: Okay, I'll pick you up at 7.

Em: Bye.

S: Bye.

**Both hang up.**

M: So did you tell him?

Em: No, but I got a date.

M: What?!

**Okay comment.**

3 always,

Emma


	5. Date questions!

No bad comments, it hurts. lol.

Blah, blah, blah. Don't own degrassi. I wish though. :-(

Anyway I like to thank my readers and they gave me great advice.

I'm posting now because I'm home from school, because I'm sick. ugh...I hate this.

Chapter 5

**Doorbell rings.**

"I'll get it!" Katie yells.

"Hi"

"Hi sweety. Is Emma there?" Asks Sean.

"Mo..."

"I'm coming" Emma said quickly.

"Okay" Sean says confusedly.

"Come here Katie." Manny says holding out her arms.

"Okay!"(Running up to Manny an jumps into her arms.)

**Emma gets done getting dressed, she wears a green tube top with jeans.**

"Hey Sean, you ready?" asked Emma.

"Yeah lets go."

"Bye Katie be good with Man... Mommy."

"What?!" asked Katie confusedly.

"Bye." Emma says in a rush.

**Sean and Emma get into Sean's car. Now they are driving to the DOT.**

"So Em, How have you been?" Asks Sean.

"I've been great."

"Oh same. Katie looks a lot like you. Are you sure she's not yours?" asked Sean.

"Well... actually..."

"We're here." says Sean while parking the car.

"Okay good."says Emma looking relieved and getting out of the car.

**Sean and Emma get a table. **

"How may I help you?"

"Hey Spinner." says Sean.

"Hey." responds Spinner.

"I'll have a veggie burger." says Emma.

"Me too." says Sean.

"Okay you're food will be out soon."

**Spinner leaves.**

"So... are you married?" asks Emma.

"Nope, are you?" asks Sean.

"Same, I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Oh... I don't have a girlfriend. Do you have any kids?" asks Sean.

"Umm..."

"Here's your food." says Spinner cutting of Emma.

"Thanks Spin." says Sean.

"Do you?" asks Emma.

"Nope."responds Sean.

"Oh..." says Emma getting a little upset.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay." says Sean, knowing she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"We'll I'm finished."says Sean.

"Me too."

"Okay lets go. I'll pay."

"You sure?" asks Emma.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay."

**The car ride home was silent. They get to her house.**

"I'll call you tomorrow."Emma says.

"Okay."

**Emma gives Sean a kiss on the cheek.**

"Bye Sean."

"Bye Emma."

**Emma gets up and goes into the house and waves Sean goodbye.**

"So... how'd it go?" asks Manny.

"Went well, but he asked me if I had kids."

"Whatcha say?" asks Manny.

"I didn't get to finish, because Spinner came to give us our food."

"Ohh..."Manny says.

"Did you put Katie to bed?" asks Emma.

"Yep."

"Okay. I'm going to bed, I'm tired." says Emma.

"Okay goodnight Em."

"Night." Emma says back while yawning.

**Okay comment.**

Heart always,

Emma


End file.
